No Title, Brothership
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Dari sudut mata yesung mengalir buliran bening " Jangan pukul aku, hiks hiks" Yesung terisak-isak karena tamparan siwon bahkan masih sangat membekas dihatinya " Aku tidak akan nakal, aku akan menuruti apa yang hyung katakan, tapi jangan pukul aku hiks, hiks" Cast: Heechul (21) Siwon (17), Yesung (15) Don't Like Don't Read Enjoy


_Fanfiction_

_Drable_

_No Title_

_Iseng-iseng gak jelas_

_Angst (Maybe) DC (Maybe)_

_Cast: Heechul (21) Siwon (17), Yesung (15)_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Brothership/ Family_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Heechul Pov_

_Inilah keluarga kami, ada aku dan dua adik yang sedang menginjak remaja yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Ya, kami memang tidak ada yang sama. Bahkan masalah tampang pun kami tidak terlalu mirip._

_Yang sedang membaca buku itu namanya, Siwon. Dia begitu tenang, rajin belajar dan sangat pintar. Lihat saja piala-piala yang berjejer di ruang tamu kami. Heum, itu semua adalah hasil kerja kerasnya._

_Dan yang disebelahnya itu adik Bungsu ku, Namanya Yesung. Ha~~h kalau yang satu ini aku benar-benar pusing dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar nakal dan selalu berbuat onar dan segalanya semakin parah setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal._

_" Yesung, makan dengan benar. Kau fikir mencari uang untuk membeli makanan itu mudah" Kesalku karena dia bukannya memakan makanannya malah mengacak-acak dan membuatnya berhamburan di meja makan, ckckck._

_Kadang aku berfikir kejam, apa mungkin adik bungsuku ini idiot? Tingkahnya benar-benar selalu membuatku pusing, tidak seperti siwon yang selalu membuatku bangga dengan prestasinya._

_" Hyung, minta uang" _

_Lihatlah sekarang, dia meminta uang padahal setiap bulan aku sudah memberinya uang saku "Hyung tidak punya uang Yesung-ie" Balasku malas " Memangnya kemana semua uangmu huh?"_

_" Sudah habis hyung" Jawabnya seenak hati " Hyung~~ minta uang" _

_" Heuh~~ kau ini" Dengan berat aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celanaku dan memberikan uang itu padanya " Ini"_

_" Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih" Gerutunya_

_Kalau bukan adikku mungkin sudah aku tendang dia dari sini._

_Heechul Pov End_

_Ketiga namja berparas tampan itu menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan hikmat dan tenang, hanya terkadang ada saja keributan kecil yang sibungsu buat semata hanya untuk menarik perhatian para hyungnya saja, tapi mereka tak pernah menyadari itu._

_Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih dari mereka, dia merindukan keluarga kecil mereka dulu ketika orang tua mereka masih hidup. Hanya itu tapi terkadang kedua hyungnya salah mengerti dan menganggap adik bungsu mereka ini, nakal._

_Ting ting ting_

_Yesung memukul-mukul piring makannya dengan sendok yang membuat sarapan mereka menjadi berisik, dia tidak perduli jika nanti hyungnya akan marah karena memang itu yang ia mau, mendapat perhatian._

_" Yesung-ie berisik" Tegur heechul_

_Yesung berhenti dan meilirik hyungnya. Menghadiahi sang hyung dengan senyum termanis yang ia miliki._

_" Dasar bodoh" Desis Siwon yang masih tetap focus pada bukunya._

_Yesung mendelik dan sesaat kemudian ia poutkan bibir karena desisan hyung keduanya tersebut " Chullie hyung, dia bilang aku bodoh" Adunya pada Heechul._

_" Tidak boleh seperti itu pada adikmu siwon" Tegur Heechul._

_Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya mendesah malas " Dia memang bodoh" Cibirnya lagi_

_" Hyung jahat" Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, memandang siwon sebentar seraya menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal " Tidak ada yang menyayangiku disini, kalian jahat"_

_" Yesung-ie, sudahlah. Kau seperti tidak tau siwon saja" Bujuk Heechul melihat wajah adiknya yang mulai memerah karena kesal " Habiskan makananmu biar hyung antar ke sekolah"_

_" Tidak mau, aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun saja" Tolak yesung._

_" Kau ini membantah terus, melawan terus dan berteman dengan Kyuhyun membuatmu semakin nakal" Marah Heechul_

_Kerucutan dibibir yesung menjadi semakin panjang karena kemarahan Hyungnya " Lalu hyung mau apa? Mau marah, mau memukulku? Ya sudah pukul saja"_

_Plaakkkkk_

_Yesung mendapat tamparan dari Siwon karena dia terus membantah Heechul. Bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit tapi juga hatinya. Kenapa siwon serius memukulnya, kenapa?_

_" Siwon" Lirih Heechul._

_" Hiks, hyung jahat" Isak Yesung pelan " Hiks, hiks! HYUNG JAHAT" Air matanya jatuh seiring sakit hati yang membuat nafasnya sesak " Hyung jahat hiks, hiks"_

_" Sudah jangan menangis, mungkin siwon hyung sedang banyak fikiran. Sudah" Heechul memeluk Yesung, membujuk agar adik bungsunya ini berhenti menangis " Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada adikmu siwon" Heechul membelai kepala yesung masih berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang terisak-isak dalam pelukannya._

_" Kau terlalu memanjakannya hyung, makanya dia jadi liar seperti ini"_

_" H-hyunghhhhh" _

_Heechul merunduk saat mendengar bisikan lirih adiknya, seketika matanya membola karena yesung terlihat sayu dan wajahnya mendadak pucat " Yesung, yesung. Kau kenapa"_

_" Sssaaakkkit" Yesung meremas dadanya, nafasnya terasa berat dan remasan didadanya terlihat begitu erat membuat Heechul panic. Bukankah tadi yesung baik-baik saja._

_" Cih, pintar sekali mencari perhatian. Aku tau kau sedang berpura-pura" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali ketempat duduknya " Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja dia"_

_" SIWON! ADIKMU SEDANG SAKIT" Bentak Heechul karena siwon terlihat menyebalkan dan membuatnya muak " Yesung~~ katakan mana yang sakit sayang" Bisiknya seraya membelai pipi yesung._

_Yesung terlihat samar-samar mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, peluhnya begitu banyak membuat wajahnya menjadi lembab dan benar-benar pucat._

_"Saakkkit hiks hiks"_

_" Jangan membuat hyung bingung baby, katakan mana yang sakit"_

_Sesuatu mengalir dari lubang hidung yesung membuat mata Heechul semakin membola " I-ini, Da-rah" Lirihnya seraya menyentuh lelehan cairan merah pekat tersebut " SIWON! Yesung berdarah, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit"_

_Siwon yang terlalu tenang langsung mengernyitkan dahi mendengar teriakan hidungnya " Kau bicara apa hyung" Ucapnya tak suka " Dia itu hanya ber"_

_Degh_

_Degh_

_Jantungnya langsung bagai jatuh kelambung saat melihat darah di hidung Yesung dan jemari Heechul " Ye-yesung"_

_" Dia benar-benar sakit, bodoh. Jangan diam saja, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit sekarang"_

_" N-ne hyung" Ucap siwon gemetar. Dia sempat menjadi jahat karena menyangka adiknya hanya berpura-pura dan sekarang dia menyesali itu._

_Sebenarnya adiknya kenapa? Tiba-tiba merasa kesakitan dan kenapa dari hidungnya sampai mengeluarkan darah seperti itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Siwon dan Heechul menunggu diluar ruang ICU. Menunggu dengan was-was karena mereka tak diizinkan masuk selama Yesung diperiksa oleh dokter. _

_Mereka tak menyangka ternyata akan separah ini sampai adik mereka harus masuk ruang ICU Seperti ini. Sakit apa dia?_

_" Hyung" Panggil siwon membuat perhatian Heechul teralih padanya " Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana? Aku, aku takut hyung" Namja tampan itu terlihat rapuh, apalagi tadi dia sempat menyakiti magnae mereka itu " Aku hyung yang jahat"_

_Heechul memandang sendu siwon yang terlihat begitu menyesali perbuatannya, tapi dia bisa berbuat apa? Segalanya telah terjadi bukan?_

_Klek_

_Dokter keluar dari ruang Icu seraya melepaskan masker dari mulutnya " Kalian keluarga Yesung-sshi?" Tanya nya pada Siwon dan Heechul._

_" Ne dokter" Sahut mereka berdua kompak dan terburu-buru._

_" Adikku sakit apa dokter? Kenapa hidungnya sampai mengeluarkan darah?" Serobot Heechul._

_Dokter memandang kedua saudara itu dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar keruh " Jadi selama ini kalian tidak tau kalau Yesung itu sedang sakit?" Tanyanya_

_" I-itu. Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami dokter" Sahut siwon " Bahkan dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja selama ini"_

_Dokter menghela nafas " Tiga bulan yang lalu Yesung-sshi dibawa kesini oleh temannya karena pingsan disekolah dan~~"_

_Heechul dan Siwon sama sekali tak mengetahui perihal itu karena Yesung tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mereka berdua " dan apa dokter" Sambung Heechul penasaran._

_" Dari hasil cek darahnya dia menderita Kanker hati stadium akhir"_

_Rasanya bumi runtuh diatas kepala mereka mendengar kabar itu. Dokter ini pasti salah, tidak mungkin adik mereka sakit separah itu dan mereka sama sekali tidak tau._

_" Waktu itu aku menyuruhnya untuk datang lagi bersama orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak pernah datang lagi. Padahal dia membutuhkan pengobatan untuk sekedar menjinakkan kanker itu" Jelas dokter._

_Kini tubuh mereka bagai mati rasa. Tiga bulan yang lalu, yesung memang sedikit berubah semenjak 3bulan yang lalu. Kenakalannya semakin menjadi-jadi yang selalu mampu membuat emosi siwon dan Heechul terpancing tapi mereka tak pernah menyangka ternyata karena hal ini, karena dia sedang sakit dan dia hanya membutuhkan perhatian lebih._

_Heechul merosot kelantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Orang tua sudah tidak ada dan satu lagi permatanya akan diambil. Hyung macam apa dia yang tidak tau magnaenya sedang berjuang sendiri melawan penyakitnya._

_Ah, bahkan mungkin yesung tak berusaha melawan dan hanya menunggu kapan penyakit itu akan merenggutnya karena dia pun tak pernah mengeluh sakit dan inilah batas kesakitannya._

_._

_._

_._

Siwon tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Yesung. Setiap menit ia merapalkan do'a untuk adik yang ia sayangi ini berharap Tuhan mengasihani mereka dan mencabut penyakit itu dari tubuh yesung meskipun hal itu adalah mustahil.

Tangan yesung melakukan pergerakan, matanya perlahan terbuka dan tak bisa ia membuka sepenuhnya karena terlalu berat dan terlihat sayu " Siwon hyung" Panggilnya lemah.

" Kau sudah bangun baby" Siwon beringsut memperbaiki posisi duduknya di kursi yang terletak di sisi ranjang Yesung " Ap-apa ada yang sakit?"

" Hyung~~ maafkan aku"

" Ke-kenapa meminta maaf huh? Yesung-ie tidak salah apa-apa kan" siwon berkata dengan menahan seluruh perasaannya yang tersakiti melihat adiknya seperti ini. Nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar dan goyang.

Dari sudut mata yesung mengalir buliran bening " Jangan pukul aku, hiks hiks" Yesung terisak-isak karena tamparan siwon bahkan masih sangat membekas dihatinya " Aku tidak akan nakal, aku akan menuruti apa yang hyung katakan, tapi jangan pukul aku hiks, hiks"

Tangis siwon pecah mendengar aduan itu, hatinya bagai diiris-iris dan dia memang jahat telah menggoreskan luka itu direlung hati yesung " Maafkan hyung sayang, hyung jahat ne" Ia lekatkan pipinya di pipi yesung, menangis sejadi-jadinya " Hyung tidak akan memukulmu, dongsaeng. Kau permata hyung, maafkan hyung"

" Hyung tidak marah lagi?" Bisik yesung masih terisak.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban " Hyung tidak pernah marah pada yesung-ie, hyung sayang yesung-ie"

Yesung tersenyum disela-sela kesakitannya. Nafasnya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang " Yesung-ie juga sayang hyung dan Heechul-ie Hyung" Lirihnya " Aku mau Heechul hyung, heechul hyung mana?"

" Hyung disini sayang" Heechul yang masuk langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung sedikit menggeser posisi siwon, ia genggam jemari yesung dan ia cium telapak tangan dongsaeng kecilnya ini " Yesung-ie yang kuat heum! Maaf hyung tidak tau kalau Yesung-ie sedang sakit"

Tangan Yesung terulur mengusap air mata Heechul yang terlanjur mengalir dipipinya " Gwenchana H-yung. Mungkin appa dan eomma terlalu merindukan Yesung-ie makanya mereka ingin yesung-ie bersama mereka saja"

" Tidak boleh, Yesung-ie harus disini bersama hyung" Bujuknya terisak-isak.

Siwon menutup mulutnya sebelum tangisnya semakin keras melihat adiknya yang semakin kehilanngan daya.

"Tapi appa dan Eomma sudah datang menjemput Yesung-ie hyung. Mereka tersenyum pada Yesung-ie" Namja manis itu berusaha tersenyum lagi ketika tatapannya kosong menatap lurus kedepan.

" Baby, baby dengar hyung" Siwon beringsut menggenggam tangan yesung yang sebelah lagi " Tidak ada appa dan eomma disini, yang ada hanya kita sayang. Jebbal bertahanlah"

" Jangan menangis" Yesung membalas genggaman kedua hyungnya " Jangan menangis, kalian terlihat sangat jelek kalau menangis seperti itu!" Yesung berusaha untuk menarik nafas "Kedua hyungku itu sangat tampan dan aku selalu membanggakan ketampanan hyung-hyungku didepan sahabatku"

" Kau juga sangat tampan! Bahkan lebih tampan dari kami" Timpal siwon.

" Hyung~~"

" Ne!" Sahut siwon dan heechul kompak.

" Peluk aku, peluk aku sebentar saja" Pintanya.

Heechul dan siwon saling pandang lalu berdua mereka merengkuh tubuh mungil yesung yang begitu rapuh.

" Nyaman sekali" Bisik Yesung " Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini"

" Kalau kau sembuh nanti hyung akan lebih sering memelukmu baby. Makanya kau harus bertahan heum~~"

" Hyung, Ak-ku mencintai ka-li-an hhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Genggaman tangan Yesung ditangan kedua hyungnya pelan-pelan mengendur dan semakin lama terlepas seiring nafas terakhir yang ia hembuskan..

Heechul dan Siwon bergerak dari posisi mereka untuk memastikan keadaan adik mereka " Yesung, yesung dengar hyung. Yesung" Panggil heechul " Yesung, bangun sayang. YESUNG" Heechul mengguncang bahu yesung namun maaf adikmu sudah tak disini lagi " Jangan pergi~~" Menangis dan memeluk tubuh yang hanya tinggal jasad itu, menangis tanpa bisa ia kendalikan tangisan pilunya.

Sedang Siwon jatuh terduduk dikaki ranjang namun tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Yesung, menangis dan meraung karena kehilangan permata yang benar-benar berharga didalam hidupnya. " Yesung hiks, hiks, hiks. Yesung~~~"

~End~

Au ah gelap, tapi ngetik ini dadaku nyeri ToT


End file.
